Field
The invention is related to accessing features, functions, customizations, data plans, service provider, applications, or user interface characteristics of a handheld device for display on a touch screen that is independent of the handheld device.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile smart phones offer a variety of user interfaces, data plans, network services, and the like that are accessible through the smart phone. These features are generally only available through the smart phone device, yet much of the data is backed-up on servers and accessible to be managed by the user through a web browser internet-connected terminal/computer. However, without the smart phone physical device, the benefits of these capabilities are not available to the user.
Situations such as operating a vehicle may make use of most smart phones dangerous and handheld device use is illegal while driving in some jurisdictions. Therefore, users must rely in intermediate devices such as a Bluetooth headset or in-vehicle system that do not provide the full complement of features, including the look and feel of the smart phone to perform a subset of the smart phone functions, while requiring the user to keep the smart phone in proximity while operating the vehicle. Similarly users often become familiar with operation of a smart phone, yet need to learn several other types of electronic device interfaces to conduct daily business, make phone calls, access the internet, and the like. Therefore, users experience unnecessary complication and inefficiency in interacting with these various interfaces when almost all of the capabilities required for daily access to the internet and electronic media are embodied in the smart phone user interface and features.